1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tools for motorcycles, and particularly to the field of tools for the removal of clutch assemblies of vintage motorcycles.
2. Statement of the Problem
Motorcycles are owned and operated by large numbers of people. These motorcycles, particularly older vintage motorcycles, must undergo regular maintenance procedures in order to operate properly. Also, these motorcycles typically require frequent repairs.
One popular category of vintage motorcycles include vintage Harley-Davidson motorcycles. This category of vintage motorcycles include the model years 1936-1947 Knucklehead series, 1948-1965 Panhead series and 1966-1984 Shovelhead series. Frequent maintenance and repair is necessary to keep these older motorcycles operating properly. Also, upgrades are often done to these motorcycles to improve their performance. These maintenance procedures and repairs are performed not only by skilled mechanics and technicians, but also by the motorcycle owners and operators.
Often, maintenance, repair and/or upgrading of the clutch, primary drive and transmission is necessary. The clutch plates often require adjustment or replacement as well as the chain sprockets, the transmission seals and the primary drive components. These procedures require the removal of the clutch assembly from the motorcycle. In normal operation, the clutch assembly is removed from the motorcycle up to twenty-four times a year. This procedure may even be necessary while the motorcycle is inaccessible to a repair shop. For instance, a clutch adjustment may be necessary while the motorcycle is being ridden some distance from the rider's home or a repair shop. Many operators are normally capable of performing most minor repairs on these motorcycles. In order to make repairs involving removal of the clutch assembly, the operator must have the necessary tools.
The recommended procedure for removing the clutch assembly requires, in addition to a normal complement of tools, at least one, and typically several, flat circular washers of certain inside and outside diameters. The procedure involves removing the primary chain case cover to expose the clutch assembly. The pushrod adjusting screw locknut is removed from the pushrod adjusting screw. Either a single flat circular washer having specific dimensions (typically 1/8 inch thick, 1-3/4 inch outside diameter and 3/8 inch inside diameter) or several circular washers stacked together are used to arrive at the appropriate outside and inside diameters. These circular washers are inserted over the pushrod adjusting screw to seat against the spring collar. The pushrod adjusting screw locknut is replaced and tightened to place pressure on the circular washers against the spring collar. The pushrod adjusting screw locknut is tightened until the clutch spring adjusting nuts are loose. The clutch spring adjusting nuts are then removed to allow the pressure plate, the clutch springs and the spring collar to be removed as an assembly from the clutch hub.
The circular washers are necessary to maintain the pressure on the clutch springs in order to keep the pressure plate assembly intact. It is quite difficult to mount the pressure plate assembly on the motorcycle once the springs are released. However, there are many problems associated with the use of these circular washers.
Normally, the required circular washers are selected from an assortment of circular washers. The individual making the repairs must sort through a variety of circular washers in order to find the appropriate sizes for the removal of the clutch assembly. Not only is this time-consuming, but the circular washers often get spilled during the repair process.
Also, the appropriate sizes of circular washers may not always be available. This is particularly true when the repair must be done on the road. The operator may not have a wide assortment of circular washers to choose from in order to make a critical repair. Different sizes of circular washers may need to be stacked in order to have the appropriate outside and inside diameters. The stacking of these circular washers makes it more difficult to replace the pushrod adjusting screw locknut back onto the pushrod adjusting screw. Even when appropriately sized circular washers have been selected, these circular washers are easily lost. This is particularly true when time passes between the clutch assembly removal processes.
An additional problem arises after the circular washers have been placed over the pushrod adjusting screw. The outside diameter of the circular washers often interferes with the removal of the spring tension adjusting nuts. If the precise diameter circular washer is not available, then there is little room to remove these nuts from the clutch assembly in order to remove the pressure plate assembly.
Once the repair has been made and the clutch assembly is mounted on the motorcycle, a problem often occurs with the removal of the circular washers from the spring collar. The clutch assembly in these vintage motorcycles is mounted in a thick oil bath. This oil creates a vacuum between the circular washers and the clutch assembly. This vacuum/friction on the circular washers causes removal of the circular washer from the spring collar to be quite difficult. The spring tension adjusting nuts also make it difficult to gain a finger grip on the circular washers.
Thus, a problem exists in that presently there is no specific tool designed to be used in the removal of motorcycle clutch assemblies.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention solves this problem and others by providing a tool specifically designed to assist in the removal of motorcycle clutch assemblies.
The clutch removal tool of the present invention has an elongated configuration to prevent interference with the spring tension adjusting nuts of the clutch assembly. The elongated configuration also minimizes the frictional surface area between the clutch removal tool and clutch assembly cover plate. This configuration enables the clutch removal tool to be easily removed from the cover plate. The clutch removal tool shape allows fingers to grasp the sides of the clutch removal tool to pull or pry the clutch removal tool off of the cover plate if necessary.
The clutch removal tool of the present invention is easily stored, either in a tool chest, tool kit or key chain. This allows the clutch removal tool to be readily available when needed. The clutch removal tool can be kept in the repair shop or easily carried by rider.
The clutch removal tool eliminates the need for sorting through an assortment of circular washers whenever it is necessary to remove the motorcycle clutch assembly. The clutch removal tool of the present invention enables the removal of a motorcycle clutch assembly without the problems associated with the use of circular washers. A precise tool is available whenever the clutch assembly is to be removed. This clutch removal tool can be included in tool kits on the motorcycle so the repair can be performed wherever necessary.
The clutch removal tool of the present invention is fully disclosed in the description of the invention and the drawings.